Jinyoung
) | birth place = Jinhae-gu, Changwon, South Korea | height = 178 cm (5’10”) | weight = 63 kg (139 lbs) | blood = O | job = Singer Actor Songwriter others... | position = Lead Vocalist Lead Dancer Rapper Visual Face of The Group | agency = JYP Entertainment }} Park Jinyoung (Hangul: 박진영, born on September 22, 1994 in Jinhae-gu, Changwon city, Gyeongsangnam-do, South Korea), also known simply as Jinyoung, is a South-Korean singer, songwriter, actor, dancer, choreographer. He is the lead vocalist, lead dancer, rapper, and face of GOT7. Due to his shared name with his agency's founder, Jinyoung originally debuted with the stage name Jr., but he later changed the spelling to Junior due to widespread confusion about the correct pronunciation of his name. On August 16, 2016, Jinyoung announced that he would simply go by his given name. Career 2011–2013: Debut and career beginnings In 2011, Jinyoung was cast in the role of Jung Ui-bong in the television drama Dream High 2. The drama began airing on January 30, 2012 on KBS. On February 29, Park released the song "We Are The B" for the drama's soundtrack, along with Jinwoon, Kang So-ra and Kim Ji-soo. In May 2012, Jinyoung and fellow trainee JB debuted as the duo JJ Project with the single album JJ Project Slot Machine. Their official music video for title track "Bounce" was released on May 19, and the duo began promotions for "Bounce" on M! Countdown on May 24. On March 11, 2013, it was announced that Jinyoung would be appearing as Ddol-yi on MBC's new drama When a Man Falls in Love. His bandmate JB also had a role in the drama, which aired for twenty episodes beginning April 3. On January 16, 2014, the two members of JJ Project debuted as part of a 7-member boy band called GOT7. The group dropped their first EP Got It? on January 16, 2014 with successful charting and sales. Park also made the choreography for one of the singles, Follow Me. 2014–2017: Debut with Got7, hosting, and film debut Aside from his activities with Got7, Park has participated in various music and acting projects. In 2015, he was cast in a supporting role in the drama This is My Love, which aired on JTBC from May 29 to July 18. The same year in March he was hired as official host for M Countdown alongside Shinee's Key, group member BamBam and CNBLUE's Jung-shin. Jinyoung left his position as MC in March 2016 to focus on activities with Got7, including the group's first worldwide concert tour. In 2016, Jinyoung was cast as the male lead in the independent film A Stray Goat, directed by Cho Jae-min. The film follows a high school student, played by Jinyoung, who moves to the town of Goseong where he meets a girl, who is an outcast because of rumors and suspicions about her father. The movie was theatrically released on March 1, 2017 and premiered at the 17th Jeonju International Film Festival. In September 2016, Jinyoung was cast for a supporting role in the drama Legend of the Blue Sea, where he portrayed the teenage version of Lee Min-ho's character, the protagonist of the series. In February 2017, SBS announced Jinyoung, NCT's Doyoung, and Black Pink's Jisoo as the new fixed MCs of Inkigayo. 2018–present: Transition to leading role In December 2018, Park landed his first lead role in the fantasy rom-com drama He Is Psychometric alongside Kim Kwon, Kim Da-som and Shin Ye-eun. In 2020, Park is set to star in the television series The Most Beautiful Moment in Life alongside Yoo Ji-tae, Lee Bo-young and Jeon So-ni. Park was also cast in the movie The Angel Without, The Devil Within (tentative title) where he's going to take the role as the Black Team's youngest member, a team of spies in foreign countries dedicated to overseas missions. The Korean title for the film, Yacha, is based on the yaksha of Hindu mythology. Discography Filmography 'Television series' Web series 'Films' Variety Shows Awards and nominations Social Media * Official Instagram: @pepi_jy_ Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:JJ Project Category:Jinyoung Category:Members